The Past Uncovered
by Lord Rance
Summary: Fujitaka's POV was edited, a new paragraph was added. Touya's POV has been uploaded. Lady Ayame
1. Fujitaka's POV

THE PAST UNCOVERED

- By Lady Ayame

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Nor is the other anime crossed over in this short piece. But the character revealed in the secret has been heavily modified from the original, since this piece is actually an introspective piece that broke away from my Path of Chaos fanfic.

Message from Lord Rance: This is a Oneshot, which takes place just before Sakura got The Small card. Written by my significant other, Lady Ayame. If you have something against this fic, blame her.

Message from Lady Ayame: Hi! This is my first time to write a fanfiction piece. I read what this idiot (Rance) was writing on, and it doesn't seem to bad. I love watching Card Captor Sakura, and I found out that Rance planned on doing a crossover between his own piece with the anime. This is some sort of a preview of how the crossover came about. I did it on Fujitaka Kinomoto's point of view.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

FUJITAKA P.O.V.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

It was surreal, everything that has happened so far.

Here I am, talking to one of my best friends, someone I met a long while back.

Somehow it has been infuriating for me, not that I let it show in my outward appearance. I should be annoyed at this person, with what happened before, but then I know what really happened. In the end, I can't even let the blame for this mess into my friend's hands because, believe it or not, he never knew what had happened at all.

It was my best kept secret, not even Sakura-chan knows. Maybe Touya-kun does, being that he could actually see his mother's spirit guarding us. I heard him sometimes talk to thin air, and that's when I knew Nadeshiko was talking to him. If he did knew this huge secret, he never sought to even breach a conversation about it. To which I am thankful for, because I didn't know how to break it in the open.

Well, it began more than ten years ago, back when I was still a struggling teacher in a junior high school in another city. The school grant provided some funds, allowing me to take a research trip regarding a certain tribe in China, one that was led mostly by females. Chinese Amazons, they say, and that was why I got interested in it. Apparently, the school commitee shared my enthusiasm, therefore allowing me the trip.

After a rather short plane flight to the mainland China, a few of my fellow teachers who aspired to become full pledged professors themselves accompanied me. Some for the thrill, others for that twinge of curiosity. I mean, really, Chinese Amazons? Not that I don't believe it, it's just... unreal to hear such a thing.

Anyway, we had our guide and all, who led us through the vast countryside that was seldom seen inside the Chinese territory. The guide has been enthusiastic on telling us about some historical landmarks, and also the underlying history behind them. I was particularly interested as to why the PRC hasn't been able to occupy the place yet. This was answered by the guide, saying that it was because there are other main powers at work in that part of the country.

The guide has revealed that the three groups were the Pheonix People, which according to the old man were reclusive people, and has a very powerful ruler. I think I heard him say the ruler was a Pheonix himself, but it was all symbolism, right? Well, another group of power was the Musk. What the guide said about these people was even stranger, since he said they were half-animals. We didn't try to let him elaborate, since it would probably be a long winded speech, and that wasn't our real concern as of the moment.

Speaking of our concerns, the third power mentioned by the guide were the Chinese Amazons themselves. He relayed that the tribe was able to fend off attacks from their enemies with their superior skill in martial arts.

Now THAT, I could possibly fathom a bit, but I'm still a bit hesitant to believe it totally. Well, all will be well then, after we arrive the village.

Well, imagine our surprise when all of the sudden, something huge and awfully quick appeared in front of our path. Our guide was obviously upset, or more like terrified actually, muttering something about Mantas or Manticores or something.

The huge beast was not really ugly, it's just a rhetorical thing to say about such monsters. It was a modified version of the Chimera I saw in some of the greek mythology books. The figures were much, much taller than a human and was on all fours. The body was actually larger than a van (the car) which was covered with black scales. The head consisted of a cross between a grotesque lion-like figure and a dragon that sported huge sharp teeth. The two front feet were adorned with talon like fingers. The hind legs were shaped like an elephant's, big and huge. On its back were huge leathery bat like wings that fluttered against the air.

My expedition team huddled together as some of the women (actually, in the total of six people in our group, four are women) screamed in fright upon seeing the beast clearly.

Just as sudden as the beast's appearance, another blur, a smaller one, came from above us and passed by the monster. Something exploded behind the beast that caused a small dust storm there. The monster, whatever it was, froze in its position, before exploding into nothing. The women screamed once again, thinking that it was an attack from the beast.

It was... unbelievable... watching what happened. At first I ruled it out to be explosives with the explosion and all, but it was moot point when the dust cleared. A man slowly stood from his crouching position on the ground where it seemed the small explosion came from. His hair was tied in a tight pigtail, and was dangling down his back. He has a black leather trench coat that covered most of his body. He has a trio of gold, silver and dark purple to black colored gems on his forehead, arranged in the manner of an inverted triangle. But what caught my eye was the thing that stuck out from his lower back.

It was twitchy, and was wriggling all over his back.

It was a red, furry... tail. But... it shouldn't be possible, right?

Well, the proof was actually in front of me right now. I don't think the others noticed that fact yet, but I did, since I recovered faster than the others.

When the man finally faced us, we found that he was wearing dark tinted glasses that covered half of his face. His eyes were completely engulfed by them. I also notice that the tail vanished underneath the folds of his trench coat.

The girls sighed simultaneously, and it creeped me and my only male companion out. The old guide was obviously happy to see the man, speaking rapid Chinese towards him. My understanding of Chinese was adequate, but I can't be trusted in speaking it coherently, but it was still useful at times. The mysterious man answered in a jovial Chinese tone, and silently gestured towards us. The Guide answered in Japanese this time, and the man answered the same, which surprised most of us. What was a Japanese national doing deep inside the Chinese territory?

The man just shrugged, and accompanied us to where we wanted to go.

We were more than eager to follow the young man.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

The Amazon Village was a quaint place, actually. But it bustled with activity, as much as a full-pledged city in Japan would be. There are some traces of technology in some places, like irrigation and some electricity as well. Not so technologically advanced, but there's still technology anyway.

The man turned out to be very popular in the village, since he was welcomed like a king even far from the gates of the village proper. Of course, the welcomers were all women, which actually didn't surprise me one bit. My male colleague actually muttered something about some people getting all the luck in the world. And I was inclined to agree, but that was before I saw the expression of panic in that man's eyes. He quickly skirted ahead of our group, leaving us to fend for ourselves, but not before barking some orders to the few Amazons who are coherent enough to talk to.

My group met with the village elder, who was a woman obviously, and spoke one of the best slightly accented Japanese I've ever heard. They were a huge believer in Matriarchal Society, but there are some males scattered in the village somehow. I just had to ask, why the man was different from the rest, since we clearly saw how males were ignored most of the time in the village. But the man was...

Well, the village elder, who's name was introduced as Cologne, at least that's how close as I can say it in my tongue, just chuckled and said something about him being the god in mortal form.

I just had to ignore that.

Anyway, we stayed there for about two weeks, all the while learning a lot about the society of women. They were seriously strong and powerful when it comes to martial arts, and somehow the disbelief on the real reason that the Amazons has repelled the attacking force of the PRC for so long became logical. They have martial arts techniques that allowed their hands to move so fast that I could see only a few blurs when they use it. Another was a digging technique, one that could shatter stones into rubble.

Those were the only techniques that were allowed to be described to us, since the others were strictly for the Amazons' use only.

The Chinese Amazons also had the strange law about winning in fights, but it wasn't cleared up since we weren't there to challenge anyone anyway.

Besides, I heard something about a cursed place called Jusenkyo, which perked up my interest. Sadly, the Amazons, and the man himself, forbade us to even think of going there.

Speaking of him, we learned that he has his own hut, and that he has his own group who came with him as well. He was an outsider, but was adopted to the tribe because of his fighting prowess. His companions were unsurprisingly comprised of women, and all of them just adore him. It was amusing to watch him divide his attention on the women.

There was a woman with long shiny light golden brown hair, and she has three gems decorating her forehead. The small round gems were colored dark purple, and were arranged in an inverted triangle. It was like the one on the man's face, with different color schemes though. Her eyes were a very nice shade of blue-gray. She was always smiling, and always had a positive outlook in everything. She brightened up the day whenever it became too tedious, and she was one hell of a cook. I thought that she could cook with ANYthing.

Another woman has a light purple hair, long enough to reach her mid back. Her eyes were dark red, and her forehead had the same trio of gems found on the man and the calm woman. The only difference was that, her gems were colored gold. She has a very intimidating aspect in her personality, but otherwise she was usually friendly. Strange things happen around her, which the people described as magic. Actually, all of them are strange, but this woman was a whole lot more.

The next woman scares me the most, since she was usually impassive on all things. She was kinda short, and has a light cyan hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were very red, and she has very pale skin. She always has this look on her eyes that creeps everyone out, but generally she just ignored us. It wasn't really obvious, but whenever the man was around her demeanor changed slightly. The man didn't really mind her coldness though, as if he was the only one who can understand the subtle changes her body makes when he was around. Nevertheless, we avoided her without rousing any suspicion that we were just doing that.

Accompanying the cold woman was a taller dark-skinned woman. She has light green hair that was unruly and cut shorter than the rest. Her expression was just as impassive as the paler one, but this dark-skinned beauty was downright terrifying. Her eye color can't be distinguished, since they were constantly changing, or so it seemed. One time it was dark blue, the next it was dark green. At one time it was dark red... and the group gave up trying to think about it. This woman seldom talked, and when she does, it would be something important.

The next one was another impassive one, and she wore a dark blue body cloak that covered most of her features. It has a cowl, but I could see that she has dark purple eyes, and once I saw her hair was dark purple as well. She has a dark red gem on her forehead. Her skin was ashen-colored, and she wore a black leotard underneath her cloak. She usually meditated early in the morning, as if she had been doing it by practice. Once, I saw her cloak got blown upwards by a strong gust of wind, and I think I saw an arrow-tipped kind of appendage, as well as bat wings at her back. I dared not ask, I wanted my life to be spared.

There was this girl, probably just as small as the light cyan-haired girl, who has long, blue, wavy hair help up in a high ponytail and deep red eyes. She seemed gothic, as her lipstick was dark blue in color. Her body was that of a teenager, but her demeanor reflected otherwise. Her face has a couple of tattoos on it, a pair of penny-sized circles on each cheek, as well as another smaller pair of circles below them. They were dark red in color, which matched the color of her eyes. She seldom paid any attention to us, and stuck to the guy's side like glue. While the light-cyan haired girl was cold to most people, this one was just not interested in anything around her other than the young man's presence.

Another tall woman was with the group, and she has a long light platinum blue hair that was tied in a ponytail. She carried a complicated staff, one that she never allowed anyone except within their group to touch. Her eyes were red, but they glowed every once in a while. Her clothes consisted of tight black leather that showed her cleavage, and she has high heeled boots as well. Her gloves were extremely long, almost reaching the upper forearms. There was a strange apparatus around her head, and if anyone looked at it carefully, it looked like a halo, on a mechanical aspect. I heard someone from the tribe mention she has a translucent pair of wings which she can retract anytime, but who knows? She was outgoing though, and was openly flirting with the man. He just took it good naturedly, but he never did rebuff her attentions.

The last one pretty much stuck out, with her long bright pink hair that reached down to her ankles. It was tied in a knot on the back of her head though, to avoid making her trip because of it. She has this pair of bright blue-gray eyes, and was constantly smiling and chatting about. She carried with her a weird animal. It was something of a cross between a cat and a rabbit. It also has a silver fur coat, one that would be hunted down if anyone learned about it. The animal has bright blue eyes, and has a piece of black gem stuck on its forehead.

I also learned that he was a bit naive when it comes to women and emotions. He's not really brain-dead on the topic, it's just that his knowledge on them was limited, VERY limited. Now I understood why he ran from those welcoming women a few days ago when our group first came him. He was avoiding the women because he has no idea what to do with them.

Anyway, after the two weeks of staying in the Amazon Village, it was time to return home. It was then that he asked if he could accompany us back to Japan, since he said that his job in China is temporarily done. It seemed that he has taken it into his responsibility to hunt down the monsters similar to the one we encountered, and destroy them. And that one that tried to mutilate us was the last one... so far.

Well, we allowed him and his group to come with us. The guy even paid for their own tickets. It was clear that he has the money to spend on.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

His life in Japan was easier than when he was in China, I think. A few days after touchdown in the airport, he and his group of women have found a nice place to settle down on. A shrine, in fact, with a large semi-park that surrounded the compound. A lot of trees grew there, particularly the sakura trees. The women with him particularly adored sitting under the trees' leafy branches on a humid day.

He got a job at the university I applied on as well, with me in the History Department as a new professor, and him as one of the new instructors in Physical Education. Not that it was real surprising, really, since his prowess in martial arts, as well as his physical stamina, is clearly superior to anyone. He'd really fit into the bill of being an instructor in the P.E. area.

More or less after three months we got settled down on our jobs and our way of life in the city. It was then that one of the most significant moments in my life happened.

An angel fell down on me, right off a tree.

She has long dark hair and sparkling green hued eyes. Her face was a mask of confusion and a bit of hesitance as she sat on my midsection. She was very beautiful.

But she wasn't looking at me. Not really.

She just glanced at me for a moment, before her eyes locked unto my companion's amused face. He still has those dark tinted glasses over his eyes, so I never really know which one of us he was looking on. But I could sense his silent laughter in that small smile of his.

Without hesitating, he reached over and helped the dumbstruck young woman up, allowing me to stand once again. I sighed as I watched those green eyes lock into my friend's face, and once again I surmised that he has captured another female's heart, not that he realized it. I really would like to know how he does that.

The girl's companion appeared as well, worried for her friend's welfare. She has short red hair and dark purple eyes. And once again, as I have suspected, her eyes snapped unto my friend. Chalk it up for him again.

I really need to know his secret.

Anyway, we learned that the angel's name was Nadeshiko, and her friend was Sonomi. They both wore the uniform of the high school just adjacent to the university. Nadeshiko has been returning a lost chick on the nest up the same tree she came from, but at the last moment she slipped and fell.

Well, that was the beginning of that love triangle. One sided and all sided too, since I like Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko adores my friend. Sonomi was another one who adored the P.E. instructor, and she's my sort of friend.

It was all very kooky, frankly.

After two months, news about monsters reappearing in China spurred my friend into action, especially since the footage showed of the grainy images of the monster that tried to attack our group during our expedition there. He was very concerned of the situation, and opted to go back to China and take care of the problem.

Nadeshiko was clearly devastated when he said goodbye to her for a while. He has not been able to leave any indication as to when he will come back. Sonomi was in the same condition, but Nadeshiko was much worse. The beautiful green eyed girl stopped eating, and her eyes became a dull flat replica of her lively green ones. She just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. I heard from Sonomi that their teachers were getting concerned about it, because Nadeshiko was on the verge of failing.

It was then that I decided to take her into my wing and home school her.

Well, for the most part it worked, and as the months went by, we became a lot closer. She pined for my friend lesser each day, but she still had a huge torch in her heart for him. I accepted that and I still love her. When I let her know of that, she eventually accepted my proposal of marriage.

Her family went ballistic, threatening me of destroying my career. But because of Nadeshiko's plea that she chose me as her partner for life, they just settled on ignoring us. Even Sonomi grew distant from us. She was particularly mad at me. I knew she thought I took advantage of Nadeshiko's weakened psyche, and on some level I think she's right.

The first few weeks of the marriage were particularly hard, but we persevered. After more than a year in our relationship, she gave birth to our son, Touya.

I had to work doubly hard for my family, even Nadeshiko took jobs as a model in some magazines. We managed the bills and household expenses somehow, without relying on anyone. Touya grew up to be a very mature and responsible young man, more mature than those of the same age as him. He probably understood our difficulties, and I'm grateful for his silent support in his high grades on schoolworks and such.

I heard that Sonomi poured herself into her business, which boomed and got her a lot of money. She was rich now, not that she was any poorer in the past. Sonomi and Nadeshiko's family was rich. Did I already mention they're related by blood? Well... they are.

Before long, seven years has passed. It was then that the long delayed storm reappeared all of the sudden.

He... has come back to Japan.

I was actually suprised at his reappearance, when he popped out of woodwork. He has quit his job in the university a long time ago, but he got a new one as a martial arts sensei at a dojo in the area when he returned. I learned of his reappearance from my son, Touya, who has taken a liking to martial arts. It seems that my son had him as an instructor, which I am both relieved and scared at the thought.

I was still wondering how to react on the news, but I never realized my wife Nadeshiko had already heard about his return. After two nights that I received the news, she asked a few days of leave from me. She said it was something for her photo shoot with the magazine she worked for. I was none the wiser, so I gave her the go.

After a week, she returned with a huge smile on her face, like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was enthusiastic about everything again, much more so than in the past. I suspected that she went to see him, but I don't have any proof or anything. Well, as long as Nadeshiko's happy again, I'm fine with it. Especially since she became more passionate, and was talking about making another child.

My friend has disappeared once again, and I heard from Nadeshiko that he has some things left to do in Tokyo. Now I knew she at least talked to him for a closure, or so I surmised.

Anyway, we didn't have to wait long, since after three weeks we learned that she was pregnant again. I was happy, of course, but I had the slightest sense of doubt at the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

After five months and two weeks, the baby was prematuredly born. But the child was alive and fully formed, a miracle upon itself. We were deeply thankful for it, but Nadeshiko was scarred because of it as her health suffered. Nonetheless she was overjoyed at seeing to our child, our daughter, Sakura. She never let Sakura out of her sight, and for two years she constantly doted on her. She has golden brown hair and green eyes. She also has this cute roundish birthmark just above her bum. Sakura was already stronger than most children at such a young age, and she was able to stand at less than a year and a half of age. She has this amazing balance too, and the ability to learn quickly.

Also, I idly heard from a still concerned family member from Nadeshiko's relatives that Sonomi also bore a daughter. It was an overdue pregnancy, but the baby, a girl, was born very healthy.

Just when Sakura was reaching her third year of age, Nadeshiko's health deteriorated rapidly. On her deathbed, she finally told me the truth in tears. It was the truth about our daughter, Sakura.

She wasn't my child. Sakura was... HIS.

When I heard it, I wanted to get angry at my friend, former friend, for seducing and impregnating my wife, but Nadeshiko shocked me further when she told me he has no idea of the existence of their daughter. He didn't even know he managed to impregnate or bed her.

That fateful third day of her 'photo shoot' in the past, Nadeshiko had invited him into the studio she worked for with a Plan. Together with a companion, they managed to have him celebrate with them. It took about twenty liters of sake to zonk him out.

Well, the rest anyone can imagine.

What about those women that lived with him, I wondered out loud, why did they let it happen?

Nadeshiko laughed haltingly, and explained that they knew all along what she and her friend had planned. The women were the ones who suggested the amount of sake needed to knock him out after all. It was then that I realized how open and accepting those women with my friend were, but at the same time they were possessive of him. What kind of a man was he to encourage such loyal and unselfish women in his life?

It was probably because they saw how much Nadeshiko was in love with him, that they allowed her this... 'closure'. I couldn't afford to get angry at anyone, especially at my friend. He was kept in the dark as much as I was.

My wife passed away a few days after her confession.

That was ten years ago. Touya was already grown up, and was constantly teasing poor Sakura-chan. As for Sakura-chan... I love her dearly like my real daughter. She was always happy and strong. She was able to overcome any obstacle that stood on her way. She brought happiness in our home, especially when Nadeshiko left us.

But then, life decided to throw another curve ball at me.

He has returned once again, this time as a P.E. teacher in Tomoeda Elementary School, where Sakura-chan goes to. She has already met him, and she immediately felt the connection between them. I think she saw it as a crush, and she was babbling about it during dinner a few nights ago. Touya was clearly surprised that his former sensei has returned, but he was also eager at seeing him again.

I, on the other hand, dreaded this day. The truth of the matter, is that Nadeshiko knew Sakura had to go with her real father soon. She was growing too strong for a normal human, and I'm starting to notice it. Her physical prowess was phenomenal, but everyone just chalked it up as a gift.

It was a gift all right, but her strength is continuously growing. Her father was supposed to be the one to train her on that, and Nadeshiko's final words were for me to tell my friend abour his daughter.

A family that hasn't even known each others' existence... I find myself pitying both of them for being kept in the dark. Nadeshiko fervently said that she didn't want to disturb the father's work, since it was very important. It was then that I understood why he was kept in the dark. At the short while I've known him, he was obsessed with honor. He would've left his mission of clearing those monsters behind, if he is to take care of his daughter.

Nadeshiko, twisted as it may have sounded, did the right thing.

I was snapped back to the present when I heard the clatter of the porcelain tea cup that held his warm beverage. My friend hasn't aged a bit, and still wore that dark-tinted glasses over his eyes. His black trenchcoat was still the same, as it covered most of his body. His movements, no matter how small they may be, were very fluid and graceful.

I shook my head slightly, to clear my thoughts in preparation for this bomb to go off.

"Fujitaka... is there something wrong?" His voice almost made me jump. It was melodious and hypnotic, and it sent shivers of nervousness up and down my spine. I started feeling sweaty and clammy all of the sudden.

"I... I have a story to tell you." I began slowly, lifting my head to look into the dark tinted glasses where I thought his eyes should be. I took his silence as his way of saying he's listening.

I ran my hand through the tresses of my dark brown hair, saying, "You better listen to me, because your life is going to be really screwed up."

He chuckled lightly. "Believe me, it's already screwed up. There are a lot of things going on in my life, not just what you've seen so far. Just give it to me, whatever it is. I can take it."

I nod, slightly relieved at my friend's enthusiasm. "You've met Sakura-chan, right?"

He inclined his head slightly, his mouth twisting into a soft smile. "Yep. A very pretty girl... and one of the weirdest aura I've ever seen. Familiar too..."

"Hmmm..." I hummed, swallowing the saliva that pooled under my tongue, "Well... let me tell you. Sakura... Sakura-chan is ..."

My intended monologue was halted when the sound of the door being opened surprised me. A chorus of, "I'm home!" from the two children suddenly evaporated my courage. After a few moments of slipping their house slippers on, Touya and Sakura appeared in the living room, carrying their bookbags at their backs.

When they saw my friend, their faces both lightened up, inciting a few flames of jealousy at the pit of my stomach. But I squelched it, trying to tell myself that it wasn't my friend's fault. He has NO idea.

"Sensei!" they both called out to him. Touya gave the man a light wave, while Sakura hid behind her 'brother' in embarrassment.

"Yo kiddos." The man gave them a soft smile. Even with his glasses on, the effect of his smile was evident as the room brightened a bit.

Suddenly, Touya snapped a look at me. I was quite startled when his face grew serious, as if he had read what I was intending to do. Touya turned to Sakura, and ushered her up in her room. Before the girl could protest, he had mentioned something about adults having an important talk.

"Wait for me." Touya said seriously as he gently pushed his 'sister' up the stairs, but not before giving me a weird look.

After a few minutes he came down once again, and took a seat just across my position. He was actually at the side and in between me and my friend. Our guest just had a peculiar but familiar look of cluelessness on his face as he tried to understand what was going on.

"You're going to tell him then?" I almost choked as Touya said bluntly. He stared at me for a while longer before turning to the cooling tea at the table. Taking a cup from the tray, he poured himself one and drank noisily.

"Don't be too surprised." My son said in slight amusement. "I already knew about it. I talk to mom, you know. And besides, even since Sensei has taught me how to read people's auras, I was quite surprised at Sakura's energy."

"Uhmm... what's going on?" My friend just asked as he looked back and forth between me and Touya.

My eldest son smiled, still looking at his cup of tea, "I can't believe mom would do it, but she did. I'm not angry at her at all, since she did just what her heart told her to do." Looking at me again, he continued, "But you have to know, I sensed the strangeness of the aura from... Tomoyo-chan as well."

"Sonomi's daughter?" I asked, a slight tremble quaked through my voice. My stomach cramped as I tried to deny the facts laid before me. The way Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan interacted, the way they were always together, the way they understood one another well...

Oh, my, freaking, god...

I look to my son, and I could just imagine my eyes were as wide as my glasses fit them. My son nodded at me slightly.

"Yeah. You know mom talks to me even if she's a spirit now. And she told me, that she had a companion that night." Tilting his head to one side, Touya surmised, "When I detected it from Tomoyo-chan, I just connected the dots."

"HUH?" My friend just stared at us, confused and a little bit frustrated when we ignored him for the time being. Can you blame me? How can I tell him his situation now?

But I had to do it, since I made a promise to Nadeshiko.

I finally cleared my throat and faced him, saying, "I think you really need to hear this one, my friend. You see... Sakura-chan is..."

"I hope you finish that sentence this time, Fujitaka." He said in jest.

I breathed out loudly, finishing, "Sakura-chan... not only her, but also Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo Daidouji. The two of them... they're both your daughters by blood."

A very tense silence followed, which was broken when my friend finally spoke, "What?" He was gaping at us, and I can't blame him.

I shook my head, rubbing my temples in order to ease the headache forming. This is going to be a very long night. "I'll tell you a story, Ranma. You see... it was a few years ago... when..."

I was right. It was a long night. And my friend, Ranma Chuushin Saotome, was really the center of chaos.

It took all night for me to tell him how he was an unsuspecting participant in one of the most secreted controversies I've ever heard in my life.

He warned me about his chaos all those years ago.

Now I believe it.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

The End - To be continued on Path of Chaos... sometime.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Author Rants:

There! All done! I hope you don't persecute me or something. You might ask why Fujitaka kept the lie alive. It's simple, Sakura will suffer at a young age if the truth came out. And also, Love can be a lot of things, so if you're wondering how Fujitaka took it, he got angry, but he got over it.

As the saying goes, what's done is done. Besides, Sakura is too cute to be held responsible for the problems. Actually, there's no real problem, aside from Nadeshiko apparently cheating on her husband.

Well, that's on my piece. This is an Alternate World kind of thing, so it's not to be taken seriously. Really!

Anyway, to those who even bothered to read, thank you!

- Lady Ayame

SCAPEGOAT'S RANTS: It's not my fault! Well actually... it's kinda my fault. Eheh... I think I gave her this twisted idea. But somehow, I think she did a good job.

Man... she's more wicked than I am!

- Lord Rance 


	2. Touya's POV

THE PAST UNCOVERED

- By Lady Ayame

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Nor is the other anime crossed over in this short piece. But the character revealed in the secret has been heavily modified from the original, since this piece is actually an introspective piece that broke away from the Path of Chaos fanfic.

Message from Lord Rance: This is a Oneshot, which takes place just before Sakura got The Small card. Written by my significant other, Lady Ayame. If you have something against this fic, blame her.

Message from Lady Ayame: Hi! This is my first time to write a fanfiction piece. I read what this idiot (Rance) was writing on, and it doesn't seem too bad. I love watching Card Captor Sakura, and I found out that Rance planned on doing a crossover between his own piece with the anime. This is some sort of a preview of how the crossover came about. I did it on Fujitaka Kinomoto's point of view. Err, but now it's on Touya's POV.

Ancient Language (used by gods and goddesses, Ancient Gods): "-Ranma-"

Thoughts: ((Ranma))

Telepathy: "((Ranma))", ""((Ranma))""

English/Chinese/Other languages specified: ""Ranma""

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

TOUYA P.O.V.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

He was like the Whirlwind...

He just stormed into my life, and mangled it into thousands of pieces. Not in a bad way of course, but he shattered a lot of my beliefs when he came to me.

Or was it the other way around? I think so, because I was the one who found that dojo...

Okay. Maybe I didn't. It started when I just turned nine years of age, and Mom came home with a huge smile on her face. When Dad asked her why she was that way, she just mentioned some friend of hers whom she hadn't seen for a long time come back in town.

Ranma Saotome. When Dad heard his name, he kind of froze on the spot. Mom didn't see it, since she was so busy doing stuff in the kitchen when Dad did so. After a few minutes Dad finally moved. He seemed a bit thoughtful at the news, and was quite afraid of something.

That night, Mom was called to work out of town, and had to rent a hotel for a few nights. Dad wasn't as enthusiastic as Mom was about it, but he did give her his blessings. Mom was gone for at least three to four days at that time, and when she got back, she was like a new woman. She was extremely pleased about something, but Dad never asked about it. He just took things in stride.

Mom helped me into that shrine of his, and surprisingly it has a dojo at the side. The whole estate was large enough to hold classes, and the actual dojo was just a symbolism. Sensei always conducted his classes outside, just near those Sakura trees. It was really a good feeling, and it invigorated all of his martial arts students everytime they thought of quitting.

Martial Arts wasn't easy. I thought that with one or two completed sets, I may be able to do it on my own. But Sensei taught me there were still a lot of things I had to learn. Well, I did learn.

I always remembered him with those dark glasses of his, that always covered his eyes. He never took them off too. I wonder if there was an incident that might've forced him to remove those glasses...

Anyway, his classes were informal. His style has no belts, and he once declared that he didn't believe that belt colors indicate how good a person was at the Arts.

But still, me and my fellow practitioners of the Art were still adamant on getting the same red belt as our Sensei has.

Sensei was... superbly incredible... in Martial Arts. Yes, I'd use the double synonym even if it was incorrect grammar, but I couldn't help it. No pure words could describe what I saw when he practiced his own Art during those times Mom had me over to the shrine earlier than the time required. He taught us mostly Kempo though, so as not to confuse us with his mixed one. It was only when I grew older that the other styles became apparent to me, and there was more than twenty different styles meshed together in one. I would've loved it if Sensei taught me that one.

Oh, and it's not just Sensei. You see, there are other people living in the shrine with him, but for some strange reason they were all females.

Mom was always very enthusiastic when she talked with Sensei. I learned from the broken conversations I heard from the two that they go way back, up to the time when my Mom supposed to have met Dad. It was kinda weird, watching Mom blush everytime Sensei smiled. The other females in the shrine, Sensei's 'special friends' I think, weren't really so against the sight though. In fact, now that I think about it when I grew older, I thought they looked really interested and actually amused at that.

But then one day, Sensei announced that he had to postpone classes indefinitely. It was only a good few months since the lessons started, so it was quite logical that all of his students, including me, were quite surprised and saddened by the news. He did have a legitimate reason at the time. He informed us, as well as our guardians, that he has to make an important business trip in China.

While some of us took this sudden turn of events badly, I would never forget the effect it had on my Mother. When she picked me up the day after Sensei announced his sudden trip, she was shocked silent and stood in front of him as he tried to explain his side of things. My Mother seemed not to listen though, as my Sensei droned on and on about things I didn't understand at the time. After Sensei fell silent from his monologue, Mom just sort of became alive and hugged him tightly.

Mom was crying. Really, really hard.

It was a strange sight, my Mother crying for someone else. I never saw her cry like that before, even when dad suffered numerous injuries during his own excavation trips. At that point, my Sensei's babbling grew in intensity, as he tried hard to make my Mother's tears stop from flowing. He wasn't really successful.

After the day of that strange scene, the days passed by slowly. Sensei, true to his word, disappeared along with those women with him. They left the shrine in the care of some bald guy in a brown garment. Mom still frequently went to the shrine, either to pray or to strike a conversation with the shrine's temporary caretaker. Usually, Mom asked news of Sensei's trip.

Mother still smiled in front of my father, but even I knew it was all a mask. Dad never really asked about it, as if he already understood why Mother acted that way. I didn't want to question it at all, because it might make Mom even sadder. At night, I usually see Mom by the window, gazing at the dark sky as her tears flowed down her face. She was talking to herself, words which I didn't hear nor desire to do so. What can a nine-year old kid like me at the time do something about it?

There was an abrupt change three weeks after Sensei disappeared, when Mom came home from the hospital. She fell ill a few times in the past weeks, and Dad thought it would be best if she had a professional look over her.

Mom was pregnant. Dad was quite confused at first, but he got over it and fainted. I panicked at that time and thought Dad died, but Mom just reassured me that Dad was all right, only a little shocked by the news.

Geez, Dad was a wimp.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

I only learned this when I got older, but my baby sister was born prematuredly.

A little less than six months of conception.

My parents have thought my new little sister was going to die, but she didn't. She was born healthy.

There was a trade-off though. Mom's health suffered mysteriously.

For months, Mother stayed inside the hospital. She never did recover from the strange illness she had, but I kind of felt it had something to do with the childbirth. She died happy, though, with the knowledge that she bore her daughter without much complications.

Mother called for Father the day before she died, and I think they talked about something very important. Dad was quiet and contemplative after their talk, and he was staring at Sakura thoughtfully.

Sakura... yes, Cherry Blossoms. Mother named my little sister appropriately. She wanted Sakura to have a good life...

NO! I never blamed my baby sister. I just wanted to make sure everybody understood that. In fact, I was so thankful that she's alive.

I love my sister so much, and that's a fact. As I grew up along with her, I became quite overprotective of her. There was a few things though...

Sakura was damned strong when she was a baby. Her toys were easily crushed by those small fists of hers, and she was already able to stand when she reached nine months of age. There was also something I never saw when she was laying in her crib like that. She had this brown... thing... dangling from the back of her butt.

Dad noticed it too, I guess, and he brought her into the bathroom with scissors at hand. The wail my sister threw after that was tremendous, but she calmed down afterwards. When Dad and Sakura got out of the bathroom, the brown thing was gone.

I guess Dad snipped 'IT'.

Being the young idiot I am, I believed my Father's explanation that it was... normal. Don't ask me how, but Dad can be convincing when he wanted to be. It was only when I'm older that I grew suspicious of that.

Funny, I never really thought about it again before I got Biology as a class in school . When I read that most humans were thought to be from prehistoric primates (some were fishes, would you believe that?), that was the only time I started considering that brown thing to be a tail. It was hard to accept, yes, but it was just that.

It was then that I started to question the reality of it all. The seed of doubt began growing inside my heart as I continued on with life. Especially when I gained the power to see Spirits. I began seeing Mother's spirit as my magical senses grew. I kinda knew about it from Dad that mom was a very powerful spiritualist, and her family came from a long line of magicians and miko all throughout the ages.

Mother's spirit was quite happy and surprised that I was able to see and hear her, so we talked most of the time when I was bored in my room. She began hinting things... things about my sister. She never said it outright, but I could see it in her eyes.

Mom, even as a spirit, still bore that fiery personality. She chastised me most of the time when I teased my little sister with names, and that I should take good care of her while we have the time in our hands. I wondered about that statement from her a lot.

As for Sakura, she developed some magical affinity as well, I knew, especially when she got into middle school. The presence of that magical stuffed toy, a winged yellow cat, proved that. She began disappearing mostly at night, probably off trying out her magic. My senses usually buzzed when she does so, which was why it was easier for me to follow her discreetly. She didn't know, but I protect her most of the time without her knowledge, especially without Daidouji knowing about it. I dread the day she'll find out I do so, and she'd force me into one of her costumes. No thank you.

Anyway, but that wasn't really what caught my attention. Nobody knew this, but Sakura was a super-genki baby when she still had that... tail of hers. Once, Dad and I saw her lift a couch with one hand when she was trying to get a toy underneath it without much strain. It totally freaked Dad out, but I think it was rather cool. After her tail got cut, well, Sakura became a lot more mellow. Still easily excited and angered sometimes, but those were just spasmic episodes unlike from before. Her legendary sudden 180 in emotions was difficult when she was young.

I think that was the time I got to nickname her 'Kaijuu', or 'Monster'. Not that I meant it as an insult, really, it's just that, she was. For real. No infant her age could do the things she did back then.

Well, Sakura's strength was still growing. I spied upon her one night accidentally overshooting a jump from the ground to a rooftop. Instead of landing in the house in front of her, she managed to clear that one off and landed five houses away. I think she wrote it off as one of her magic card thingies, but I didn't feel any magic used when she did the jump.

I REALLY wanted to confront Dad about this, but I didn't have the heart to do so. He's been totally oblivious about Sakura's abilities at night, so I just sucked it in. But I still followed her though, no matter where she may go I'm right there beside her. I usually get odd jobs where ever she was just to be near her.

Yes, I know. I'm overprotective. So sue me.

Wait, we're actually talking about my doubts, right? Well, for one, the Kaijuu comment was both for jest and for real. Why? No ordinary human could do what Sakura can do, all magic aside. Another thing, the former presence of Sakura's tail. I wasn't born with it, and I knew it wasn't a birth defect whatsoever. Even if Sakura was born prematuredly... bah! So many inconsistencies, really, but I kind of felt that the presence of the tail was somehow natural for Sakura. When she lost her additional appendage, she had a hard time walking, running, and even balancing while standing for a time. It was only until later that she learned balance without it, but she still suffered sudden outbursts of her clumsiness.

I also remembered my Mother's spirit's mumbling... something about Sakura being as powerful and naive as her Father as Mom watched the kaijuu grow up. I knew Dad could be naive sometimes, but powerful? I asked Mom about it, but she just ignored me and feigned ignorance.

Something was seriously wrong about that statement.

It wasn't until Yukito, my light-haired, lanky best friend mentioned IT. He suddenly said, out of the blue, how Sakura was totally different from the rest of the family. How she was so lively and strong-willed, while Dad and I were pretty much laid back.

I met Yukito way back when he just appeared out of nowhere, asking a bite out of my bento. The guy was another monster, though as a man I understand his appetite for food. He became my friend, the best actually, and we went through a whole lot since then. Yukito lived with his grandparents, who were always on a trip at one point. I don't think I've met them face to face yet.

Yukito would always laugh at how protective I am about Sakura, and would always comment about how I acted more like a jealous boyfriend than a brother.

That one gave me pause. Combining Yukito's weird comments about how different Sakura was from Dad and I, as well as my weird obsession of protecting the little kaijuu like a lover.

Uncanny, really. And scary enough, pretty much logical.

I was talking to Mother one time when I mentioned I suddenly have this surface thought, of how I'd react if ever I find out that Sakura wasn't a sister of mine. I laughed it up, but I sobered when Mom wasn't laughing with me. It scared me, and when I was about to ask her about it when she just vanished. She does that sometimes, when she wanted to spy on Sakura somewhere or if Heaven wanted her back for something.

That time though, it was like she avoided my question altogether.

Curious.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Hah. I finally got the sample I needed from the little kaijuu.

Hmmm? Oh... call it curiosity, call it my weird tenacity of sniffing out the truth, but I wanted to lay my doubts to rest. But to do so, I needed something from Sakura that would've been awkward if I asked her outright. Not to mention, garner questions from Dad and my sister.

Sakura tried her hand in cooking, which caused her to accidentally cut her finger. Not really that bad, it's just that the blood, well, Sakura has this aversion to such things. Especially ghosts. No thanks to me and my stories. I'm not going to deny that one. Heh.

Well, I got the cotton swab used to staunch the flow of blood from Sakura's wound. I was about to throw it away, when my doubts started gnawing into my heart once again. I kept the little thing and stored it in a plastic container. The freezer was a good place to stow the important piece of information for now.

The next day, I went to the hospital where I was part-timing as a janitor. Not really a nice work, but I got paid. End of story.

Anyway, I went to the labs with Yukito. You might think that a couple of eighteen year olds asking for service in the lab was weird. Good thing though, my friend was better than me in handling conversations. So I let him do the work of asking for the favor of testing the sample of blood we found.

I waited outside the lab as Yukito talked to the lab guy. It was then that I saw the strangest thing.

Daidouji Tomoyo was just at the end of the hall, trying to get a canned drink from the vending machine. It wasn't known to Sakura, but Tomoyo, her best friend, was actually her cousin through Mother's side. But Mom was kind of... cut off from her Clan when she married Dad. Which led me to suddenly think... who was Tomoyo's father anyway? I heard that Sonomi-obaasan (not to be called in her face that name, she'll kill me) has no husband. Also, I felt strange vibes from Tomoyo's aura. Weird.

Sensei taught me about reading auras. And as I figured, Sakura and Tomoyo have both the same weird auras. I chalked it up as being cousins and all.

Oh well, that's life. Love is blind and all that crap. Feh.

Okay, I'm curious now. The girl clearly did not like what happened with the machine, since I think, like most people, the vending machine did not give Tomoyo her drink. I think it got Tomoyo riled up, with the snarl from her lips and all. What took place next made me stare.

Her long, black hair swayed against the air as Tomoyo picked her dainty fist up. Her pale skin shone against the sun as she threw a punch to the coin slot side of machine. I wait in baited breath for her cry of pain. Wow... no scream of pain. And... her punch just smashed the coin slot, which caused various coins from previous transactions to fly out of the ruined case. Tomoyo gasped and withdrew her fist as she looked at it, clearly dismayed at what she just did. She quickly looked down the hall, but I already hid at the narrow corridor next to me. She made sure there were no witnesses, and quickly hightailed from the area. Even her movements were surprising. Who knew a proper girl like her could move that fast?

I panted for breath as I stared at the wall in front of me. What was that just now? Did I just see Daidouji Sonomi's shy and proper daughter literally destroying the vending machine just now? A quick peek around the corner dispelled my doubts.

I quickly went into the lab room, partly to remove any implication that could probably blame me in that commotion, as well as trying to forget the whole thing. When Yukito asked me what my problem was, I just shrugged it off. I just wanted my sister's blood tested, dammit, I don't need any more revelations right now! I quickly gave the lab guy my own blood for comparison, and I waved off Yukito's questions regarding my actions. He teased me about taking his previous comments seriously, but really, I'm just curious.

Again, the doubts just kept on piling up. I needed this done and over with!

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

I got the results of the DNA test after a week or so, and sadly, Sakura's my sister. Somewhat.

Wait... the info couldn't be right.

Okay. So we have the same Mother, that's for sure. But our Fathers...

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

My Mother... Mom... my wonderful maternal unit... was unfaithful to my Father at one time!

I slumped against the wall of my room as I stared blankly at the DNA test results. This changed my life... forever.

Mother's spirit was tight-lipped about it when I asked her. I babbled on and on, about conspiracies and whatnot. Please forgive me for ranting this one time, but I'm freaking out here, hello!

Anyway, I suddenly mentioned something about that incident with Daidouji Tomoyo, and I clearly saw Mother's spirit flinch. She had this haunted look on her normally smiling face, and was staring at nowhere in particular.

She muttered a name. Finally. I don't care if she didn't mean to or not, but the information would help me sometime.

Ranma.

Okay. So she mentioned Sensei's name. Waiiiiit...

Oh. God. Okay. Bad image.

Mother mumbled on, probably forgetting I was even there. Auntie Sonomi? What does she got to do with...

Oh-kay. Shit! What the hell! So... Tomoyo and Sakura were...

I will NOT go there.

What to do with this info? Well, I asked Mother what I should do with this, but she asked... begged me, not to say anything. Just let things run their course.

"Sakura-chan will meet her real father soon, Tou-kun. Her father will need to train her... because... she's VERY special. She will need to be with her father soon... and it will not be a coincidence either. Her father... she's as special as she is."

Those were my Mother's words.

Those longing stares... her attitude when Sensei was in her sights. Oh god... now I understand everything.

I wanted to get angry at my Mother with regards to her infidelity, but I saw how Mother looked at Sensei. She clearly loved him. Not that she loved my Dad any less, it's just... that.

But this life-changing revelation... of Sakura and Tomoyo being half-sisters... of my Mom's infidelity...

I wonder if Dad knows about it. I think he does... it's just the he didn't say anything about it.

So, Dad probably knows about Sakura's true father then.

Ugh. This is getting really confusing.

Especially since the object of my investigation finally appeared in Tomoeda one day. Again.

Sensei finally got back, after several years or so, from that thing he had to take care of.

The news came to us when Sakura came home one day, babbling excitedly about her school hiring a new P.E. Teacher. It seems that Harada-sensei has some trouble with his load, so the school decided to lighten his work load. Hence, the new P.E. Teacher.

I was watching Dad's reaction while Sakura told the story. At first, he was calm and interested in her story, but when the name of the new teacher popped up, his eyes widened and his body froze all action. I thought he was having a heart attack.

Ranma Chuushin.

Wow... Dad turned pale just now.

Uhm. Okay. So Sakura has this sickening starry-eyed look on her. The same look she gave Yukito most of the time when she sees him. But now, it's directed to her new P.E. Teacher.

I ignored her ranting about how cool he was and all, and got butterflies swirling in my stomach as I thought about it. Sakura has a huge crush on her own father.

Urk.

Anyway, a week has passed since the announcement, and Dad was really agitated all throughout that time. I want to smack him and force him to face this problem, but I can't. I never hinted to anyone I knew anything about their situation.

Mother on the other hand was ecstatic and smug. Ecstatic since she would see her love, again. It was kind of strange of me talking about my Mother loving another man other than Dad, but it's the truth. Smug because she just knew Sensei would come back, one way or another. Especially since Sensei knew nothing of Sakura or her conception. And Sakura doesn't know anything about her true father, anyway.

Bah. See? Confusing.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

We were walking back from school, Sakura and I, while I tolerated listening to her complain about this gaki from her grade, Li Shaoran. Sakura was upset because the gaki glared at the kaijuu everytime she wanted to talk to Yukito. It was kinda cute, actually.

I think the gaki was a part of some rival magician's clan from China, since he's quite powerful magically as well. He was adequate in martial arts, at least, as much as my own limited senses in the martial arts could discern from him. He probably was overwhelmed by the magical power coming from my friend Yukito. I never asked my friend about it though, since it's not really my place to pry about it.

Besides, it never was any problem for me if Yukito was power magically.

It was probably the reason why the chinese brat was drawn towards my friend. The gaki was affected by Yukito's magical aura, just like my sister was. As long as Yukito doesn't hurt Sakura's feelings, which he doesn't, then it's okay.

The gaki, I really don't care about. The little shit was mean to my sister, and that's a very big strike in my book. I'm gonna pound the little pipsqueak if I learned that he made Sakura cry.

Pound, mutilate, strip him bare ass naked and tie him up in the flagpole of their school, with graffiti all over his body proclaiming he's gay. After all, the gaki has a crush on Yukito.

Yaoi images come into mind. Yuck. The gaki and Yukito... what a weird thought.

I also heard from Sakura that the gaki was quite afraid around the new teacher, acting like the Sensei was going to punce on him everytime he was near the boy. Heh. Good. The gaki's too annoying anyway. Payback, even indirect, is welcome.

Finally, we're home.

"I'm home!" We called out into the house. I knew Father is home early. After a few moments of slipping our house slippers on, Sakura and I walked into the living room, carrying our bookbags at our backs.

We were quite surprised when we saw our Sensei, in different disciplines, sitting in the living room table with our Father, drinking tea. I smirked slightly as Sakura squeaked in surprise. I think I saw Father glower for a bit, but I shrugged it off as paternal instincts.

"Sensei!" we both called out to him. I gave the man a light wave, while Sakura hid behind me in embarrassment. Oh, how cute. She's blushing. Wait 'til she hears that she's lusting after her father. Her biological father.

"Yo kiddos." The man gave us a soft smile. Even with his glasses on, the effect of his smile was evident as the room brightened a bit.

Suddenly, I snapped a look at Father. He was quite startled when my face grew serious, as if I had read what he was intending to do. I turned to Sakura, and ushered her up in her room. Before the girl could protest, I had mentioned something about adults having an important talk.

"Wait for me." I said seriously as I gently pushed my 'sister' up the stairs, but not before giving my Father a weird look.

Sakura was complaining at the treatment, but I promised to take some dessert up into her room a little later. I told her to give the adults some time to talk before she goes down a while later. She nodded, blushing and smiling at the thoughts generated by the sweets promised to her. Heh. She's so easy to outwit.

I was about to go out of her room, when I suddenly stopped and glared at the yellow winged stuffed cat sitting oh-so-innocently on Sakura's bed. I gave him a grave stare, trying to convey that, yes, I know what you really are. After I was satisfied that the stuffed cat was sufficiently terrified, I left her room in a huff. Outside Sakura's room, I breathed deeply and squared my shoulders, and walked to the stairs.

After a few minutes I came down once again, and took a seat just across my Father's position. I was actually at the side and in between Father and my Sensei. Our guest just had a peculiar but familiar look of cluelessness on his face as he tried to understand what was going on.

"You're going to tell him then?" I almost laughed when Dad almost choked without the aid of the tea. I stared at him for a while longer before turning to the cooling tea at the table. Taking a cup from the tray, I poured myself one and drank noisily.

"Don't be too surprised." I said in slight amusement. "I already knew about it. I talk to mom, you know. And besides, even since Sensei has taught me how to read people's auras, I was quite surprised at Sakura's energy."

"Uhmm... what's going on?" Sensei just asked as he looked back and forth between me and Father.

I smiled, still looking at my cup of tea, "I can't believe mom would do it, but she did. I'm not angry at her at all, since she did just what her heart told her to do." Looking at Father again, I continued, "But you have to know, I sensed the strangeness of the aura from... Tomoyo-chan as well."

"Sonomi's daughter?" Dad asked, a slight tremble quaked through his voice. He has this contemplative look on his face as he thought of the information I just gave out. Well I'll be... he didn't know anything about Tomoyo-chan, after all.

His eyes widened, as I clearly saw them when Dad snapped his gaze towards me again. I found myself nodding at his questioning look.

"Yeah. You know mom talks to me even if she's a spirit now. And she told me, that she had a companion that night." Tilting my head to one side, I surmised, "When I detected it from Tomoyo-chan, I just connected the dots."

"HUH?" Dad's friend, my own martial arts Sensei, just stared at us, confused and a little bit frustrated when we ignored him for the time being. Actually, I don't know how to tell Sensei about this strange situation. I just wanted Dad to know that I know as well.

I raised an eyebrow when Dad exhaled noisily. I admired his courage, now anyway, as he cleared his throat and said, "I think you really need to hear this one, my friend. You see... Sakura-chan is..."

"I hope you finish that sentence this time, Fujitaka." He said in jest.

Dad breathed out loudly again, finishing, "Sakura-chan... not only her, but also Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo Daidouji. The two of them... they're both your daughters by blood."

A very tense silence followed, which was broken when Sensei finally spoke, "What?" He was gaping at us, and I felt kinda sorry for him. I knew how he feels... I felt as much confusion as he probably did when I confirmed my years-long suspicions a few months ago.

Dad shook my head as he rubbed his temples, probably to ease the headache he was starting to feel. "I'll tell you a story, Ranma. You see... it was a few years ago... when..."

Sensei was shell-shocked at the revelations. Really, who wouldn't?

He was so sad when he heard how Mother died, and he was clearly mortified when he finally realized the situation.

I told him that he wasn't at fault, that Sensei was in the dark as most of us were. I was just lucky that I spent so much time at home with Sakura to notice the small details.

Now, I can clearly see his red sash around his waist. It was no sash... it was a tail. It was clearly alive, especially when it uncoiled by itself from his waist and thumped against the chair he sat on.

"So... Sakura... AND Tomoyo... are my... daughters?" Ranma-sensei whispered to himself softly, but it was loud enough to carry across the room. A small gasp caused us to look towards the doorway towards the upper rooms in alarm.

A vision Dad and I unconsciously dreaded filled our sight.

Sakura stood at the doorway, her arms around that yellow cat she was taking care of upstairs, her face was etched in an expression of extreme shock.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

The End - To be continued on Path of Chaos... sometime.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Author Rants:

Touya's POV. His thought processes... his outlooks... how he found out about her mother's infidelity.

He's quite open and laid back about the idea. But it clearly bothered him initially, about Sakura's strength and all that. Touya has been suspicious about her sister's genes, but he never knew he would be uncovering this much info about their family.

Poor Sakura. What would happen to her now? What will she do when she sees Tomoyo in school the next day? How will she able to say that Tomoyo was actually her sister?

And... how will Sonomi handle the idea that Sakura was somewhat her step-daughter?

As the saying goes, what's done is done. Besides, Sakura is too cute to be held responsible for the problems. Actually, there's no real problem, aside from Nadeshiko apparently cheating on her husband.

Well, that's on my piece. This is an Alternate World kind of thing, so it's not to be taken seriously. Really!

Anyway, to those who even bothered to read, thank you!

- Lady Ayame

SCAPEGOAT'S RANTS: It's not my fault! Well actually... it's kinda my fault. Eheh... I think I gave her this twisted idea. But somehow, I think she did a good job.

Man... she's more wicked than I am!

Sniff I'm so PROUD of her! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

- Lord Rance 


End file.
